Undertaker, Undertaker Take Me In
by Moonless Miles
Summary: When Alana Kane, a wayward angel falls from grace she is left with nothing. She wakes up face to face with a mysterious man named The Undertaker. He and his bizarre behavior captivate her. Together they think of a plan to fight the corruption in one of the angel's main corporations. Undertaker/OC


**Hey everyone, hope you like my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

_If you think the things I say out loud are bad, you should hear the things that I keep to myself_

_-Unknown _

* * *

I was walking back to my room, dragging my feet after another long day of work. The hallway of the Righteous Protectors Corporation, I let out a dry laugh at the thought of that ridiculous name, was nearly deserted. The hall was long with white marble walls and one of those high, vaulted ceilings that amplify sound. My tired footfalls echoed down the corridor. Maybe I would run into Tia and I could vent to her about my awful day. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see the two men, dressed head to toe in white, until I almost ran into the big one on the left.

"Ms. Alana Kane?" he asked

"If you're looking for an autograph it will have wait." I replied. The less sleep I get the worse my jokes become and right then I was running on almost empty. Apparently my attempt at humor was lost on the men. Their faces stayed impassive.

"Come with us"

I wasn't exactly being covert, so it's no surprise that they were able to find me so easily. In the future I'll have to be more careful. I should really already know that by now. This kind of thing happens a lot.

It's not really my fault, I'll just be minding my own business down in the human world and someone who I don't think deserves to die will be about to kick the bucket, so I save him or her. Simple as that.

My superiors don't get as much of a kick out of it as I do though. 'You can't save someone who's meant to die. It throws off the natural order of things.' Yeah right, those hypocritical bastards are just upset I'm using my time to save innocent souls instead of helping those rich politicians they're so fond of.

The higher ups in our organization all have sizeable estates in the human world thanks to men like that. In exchange they buy our protection. It's sick really. You would think angels would be above that.

I suppose corruption effects everyone, _righteous _or not.

The two men in fount of me stopped. We had reached a familiar set of doors. The shorter of the two knocked and then pulled the doors open while the tall one took hold of my arm and pushed me through the doorway into the office of my boss and self appointed asshole, Harvey Fergus.

From his seat behind an ornate marble desk he motioned for me to come sit down. I heard the doors slam shut behind me. Harvey, as I call him (though I know he hates that I call him that, and wishes I would use the more respectful _Mr. Fergus _to address him) is my boss, right above my best friend Tia Hennesay in the chain of command. I pray daily that he falls victim to a freak meteor accident so that I might work for a more reasonable boss.I let a predatory smile slip onto my face.

"Dear Harvey how _are_ you today." I drawled. His face twisted into a grimace.

"Please sit down Ms. Kane." He replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Harvey Fergus had purples eyes as most of us do. He was dressed as most of us are, in white from head to toe (give or take a few lavender accents here and there). I on the other hand am dressed in blue sneakers paired with grey socks that go up to right over my knees, a blue skirt and a white button up shirt with loose fitting sleeves. Nothing too scandalous but still, you would be surprised how much I stand out in a room full of my peers.

"And why, may I ask have you called me in"

"I think you know why know why Ms. Kane"

"All I did was save a little boy from drowning, why does that have to be such a bad thing" my voice was beginning to rise. It made me angry to think that if Harvey had been the one there, the little boy would be dead right now.

"While you were away saving that street rat, Alaric Wesley the man you were hired to protect was run over by a carriage and killed. This time your transgression will not be forgiven" his eyes were hard.

"Honestly _sir, _I couldn't give less of a damn." I shot back.

"You Ms. Kane, do not deserve to call yourself an angel"

"Angels hm… is that what we are? With the way we act I wouldn't call us angels. I think something more along the lines of self-righteous bodyguards would be a better fit. And that 'street rat' was a seven-year-old boy. Alaric Wesley was a corrupt politician. Can you really tell me, with a clear conscience that saving Mr. Wesley would have been the right thing to do!" My voice and temper continued to rise until I was standing up out of my chair, gesturing wildly as I shouted at my boss.

"Ms. Kane it is behavior like yours that we cannot have polluting our corporation."

I sat back down and hung my head. I would never be able to change Harvey Fergus with my words. He was much too set in his ways. I watched him from behind a few locks of my stark white hair as he pulled something out of one of the drawers in his desk.

"Do you know what this is Ms. Kane" he asked as he held up a vial of clear liquid. I sighed. They threatened me with this every time I misbehaved. It was a type of poison that renders all of our powers as well as our wings useless. We still have immortality, but being powerless would be a miserable way to live.

"Oh Harvey, you know that if you keep using that same threat every time I misbehave eventually it'll stop scaring me"

"This time it's a bit more than a threat. The drug has already been administered." He told me with a blank face.

"WHAT" I screamed back at him. My heart began to beat so loudly that I could barely hear his response.

"This morning at breakfast I had someone slip it into your tea. If it were just up to me Ms. Kane, I would have done this a long time ago. It took a while to get this approved, as you know we don't often create Fallen. Your latest stunt finally convinced my superiors though. They gave me the go-ahead, and here we are. Since the drug has been in your system all day it should be taking affect shortly.

My world was spinning; it was too much to take in. I had to make sure he wasn't just trying to scare me again. I unfolded my wings from where they were carefully tucked tight against my back, and I brought them out through the slits I had cut in the back of my shirt.

Bile rose in my throat. No longer were my wings the same brilliant white as my hair, but now they were an inky black. The drug targets the feathers we have that are necessary for flight. In some places it had destroyed my feathers at the root, so crimson blood was dripping down my wings and onto the ivory floor.

"Why" I asked in a strangled voice. He smiled wryly at my pitiful form.

"I think you know"

Suddenly my wings began to feel very heavy. My entire body was heavy. The very world I had grown up in was rejecting me. I could feel it as I started slipping downwards. Only angels can reside here in a place as _holy_ as this. I being no longer an angel can't stay.

"Goodbye Alana"

I watched Harvey's smug face as I began to slip through the floorboards. My feet went first, then my legs, up to my waist and finally my neck. He gave me a small wave as I slipped all the way through.

The pain in my body, the fear in my heart, it was all too much. I saw a blur of grey sky and felt myself tumbling through the air. That was when I fainted, and darkness consumed me.

**Don't worry! The Undertaker will be in the next chapter **

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Reviews help feed the plot bunnies **


End file.
